


Phone calls & Last words

by moonlightnish



Series: Noice Drive [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Angst, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Canon Compliant, F/M, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: The night before their final fight, Shinnosuke makes an important phone call.
Relationships: Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Series: Noice Drive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Phone calls & Last words

**Author's Note:**

> I was very pleased with the response the previous fic got. Thank you very much to everyone for expressing your interest in reading my works.
> 
> So I've decided to continue this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Plot inspired by Brooklyn Nine Nine S01E22: Charges and Specs.

The situation has never looked so grim before.

Kiriko got injured and was in the hospital. 

The drive pit got destroyed. Yes they have a backup pit now but that was a sign. A sign that _nowhere_ is safe.

Brain was dead. That part stung more than he expected. Even if they were on opposing sides of this battle, Brain’s death was cruel - far too cruel. _If only there was a time where one didn’t have to fight so much just to live…_

Shinnosuke has to force that train of thought to a halt. Right now, the Roidmudes were not the enemies. The real threat was Banno. The man who screwed over everyone’s life, be it human or roidmude. And that bastard was very close to realising his plans. If he starts the second global freeze, that will be the end. 

Shinnosuke knew this was going to be their final fight. Either they win or lose. There won’t be a next time. They had to win this, no matter what.

Before that however, Shinnosuke had an important phone call to make. To the person he cared the most.

Picking out Kiriko’s name, he puts the phone to his ear as he waits anxiously for the call to connect. 

“Tomari san? What is it?” Kiriko’s voice came through. She sounded worried. He could tell.

“Kiriko, I -” he paused, unable to say the next word.

_‘I don’t know what’ll happen in this final clash. I don’t want to be a jerk but I’ll be really mad at myself if I didn’t get to say this to you._

_I wish something could happen between us - you know romantically. I don’t even know if you’re interested in me and there was no time for me to ask. But I thought you should know. In case something happens…’_

He wanted to say those. He wanted to say all of that. At least he thought he did. But when faced with the reality of things, he couldn’t bring himself to utter a single word that was in his mind.

If this really was the final time, leaving her with that felt wrong. For goodness sakes, he hadn’t even given her a chance to express her own feelings. If this truly was the end, leaving her with those would put a huge load of guilt on her, regardless of whether she had feelings towards him or not. He swallowed, fumbling to say something before she got suspicious of his silence.

“Tomari san? Are you ok?” She asked, right on cue.

“Ah. Nothing really… I’m just happy to hear you sounding better.”

“Yes. I’ll be fine. I’m coming down there. The situation right now is too important for me to be stuck here.”

Heart beating out his chest, he almost shouted through the phone, “No! You can’t!”

“Eh?”

Calming himself, he continues “Please leave the case to us for now. We’ll take care of it. You stay put, okay?” 

“You know, I can’t just sit around…” Her voice was panicked. Shinnosuke understood that. He’ll feel the same way too, had someone asked him to sit it out. But still, he just wanted her to be safe. Normally, he would have no problem with Kiriko tagging with him in dangerous cases. Heck, she was always more qualified than him. But the stakes were high this time and she wasn’t at her best. So...

“Kiriko please… You are the person I…” he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. She only responded with a small confused sound.

“...I mean, the partner I care about the most.”

There was a significant pause before which she responded with a yes. Even if she sounded like she would do anything but stay in place, he trusted her word. 

“Well then, Goodnight.” He ended the call, seeing her name hover over the screen before it fades to the background.

He sighed as he rested his head against the garage’s walls. _‘ Should I have been honest? ’_ he thought to himself. He still couldn't decide that. Either he’d die with regret or he’ll leave her behind with guilt. Neither options sounded good. He didn’t even want to choose one.

If that’s the case, then he would choose neither of those. He’ll create his own future. When he headed back into the pit, there was a burning determination in the cop’s eyes.

_‘We better win this. For the safety and future of the world and the people in it. No matter what.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting this one. It has been more than 2 months since I posted the previous one.
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
